1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an elongated lever having handle and work engaging ends and a pipe encircling strap or belt carried by the work engaging end and usable, in conjunction with work (pipe) engaging abutment portions carried by the work engaging end of the lever, to tightly grip a pipe section intermediate its opposite ends and anchor the pipe section relative to the lever whereby the lever may be utilized to input high rates of rotational torque to the engaged pipe section, the manner of anchoring the strap or belt to the lever and the provision of the work engaging abutment portions on the work engaging end of the lever enabling the lever and strap to be inverted relative to the workpiece engaged thereby for selective application of rotary torque in opposite directions by the lever.